Disney Characters (KHDW)
Disney Characters are the Dream characters in the Dream Worlds in the Kingdom Hearts: Dream Worlds game. Story The Disney protagonists are all helped by Online Players, who are saving their worlds from darkness (Nightmares) and fill it with light (Dream Eaters). The Disney antaganists are consumed with darkness in the Dream Worlds and are helped by the Nightmares to take over the Dream Worlds, but are stopped by the Online Players. Dream Worlds *House of the Dalmatians (KHDW) (101 Dalmatians) *A World With Two Segments of Darkness (KHDW) (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Agrabah (KHDW) (Aladdin) *Wonderland (KHDW) (Alice in Wonderland) *Atlantica (KHDW) (The Little Mermaid) *City of Cats (KHDW) (The Aristocats) *Atlantis (KHDW) (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *Forest Thicket (KHDW) (Bambi) *Beast's Castle (KHDW) (Beauty and the Beast) *San Fransokyo (KHDW) (Big Hero 6) *Caer Dallben (KHDW) (The Black Cauldron) *Hollywood (KHDW) (Bolt) *Clan Dunbroch (KHDW) (Brave) *North American Ice Age (KHDW) (Brother Bear) *Ant Island (KHDW) (A Bug's Life) *Radiator Springs (KHDW) (Cars) *Oakey Oaks (KHDW) (Chicken Little) *Castle of Dreams (KHDW) (Cinderella) *Nesting Grounds (KHDW) (Dinosaur) *Circus (KHDW) (Dumbo) *Land of the Llamas (KHDW) (The Emperor's New Groove) *Symphony of Sorcery (KHDW) (Fantasia) *Great Barrier Reef (KHDW) (Finding Nemo) *Hunter's Ground (KHDW) (The Fox and the Hound) *Arendelle (KHDW) (Frozen) *Baker Street (KHDW) (The Great Mouse Detective) *Doom Buggies (KHDW) (The Haunted Mansion) *Olympus Coliseum (KHDW) (Hercules) *Dixon Ranch (KHDW) (Home on the Range) *The City of Bells (KHDW) (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *A World of Superheros (KHDW) (The Incredibles) *Temple of Doom (KHDW) (Indiana Jones) *Imagination Land (KHDW) (Inside Out) *Indian Jungle (KHDW) (The Jungle Book) *Middleton (KHDW) (Kim Possible) *World of Romance (KHDW) (Lady and the Tramp) *Kauai (KHDW) (Lilo & Stitch) *Pride Lands (KHDW) (The Lion King) *Radiant Garden (KHDW) (Marvel Comics) *Today Land (KHDW) (Meet The Robinsons) *Disney Town (KHDW) (Mickey Mouse and Friends) *Country of the Musketeers (KHDW) (Mickey, Donald & Goofy: The Three Musketeers) *Monstropolis (KHDW) (Monsters, Inc.) *The Land of Dragons (KHDW) (Mulan) *Halloween Town (KHDW) (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Orphan Run Away (KHDW) (Oliver and Company) *Neverland (KHDW) (Peter Pan) *Danville (KHDW) (Phineas and Ferb) *Prankster's Paradise (KHDW) (Pinocchio) *Port Royal (KHDW) (Pirates of the Caribbean) *The Island of Savages (KHDW) (Pocahontas) *Louisiana (KHDW) (The Princess and the Frog) *Gusteau's Restaurant (KHDW) (Ratatouille) *City of Rescuers (KHDW) (The Rescuers) *Nottingham (KHDW) (Robin Hood) *Enchanted Dominion (KHDW) (Sleeping Beauty) *Dwarf Woodlands (KHDW) (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Sofia's Castle (KHDW) (Sofia the First) *Splash Mountain (KHDW) (Song of the South) *Mysterious Tower (KHDW) (The Sorcerer's Apprentice) *Faraway Galaxy (KHDW) (Star Wars) *Timeless River (KHDW) (Steamboat Willie) *Arthur's Kingdom (KHDW) (The Sword in the Stone) *Kingdom of Corona (KHDW) (Tangled) *Deep Jungle (KHDW) (Tarzan) *Pixie Hollow (KHDW) (Tinker Bell) *Toybox (KHDW) (Toy Story) *Treasure Planet (KHDW) (Treasure Planet) *Paradise Falls (KHDW) (Up) *Axiom (KHDW) (WALL-E) *Toon Town (KHDW) (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Hundred Acre Wood (KHDW) (Winnie The Pooh) *Sugar Rush (KHDW) (Wreck-It Ralph) *Downtown Zootopia (KHDW) (Zootopia) Category:Worlds Category:Characters (KHDW) Category:Kingdom Hearts: Dream Worlds Category:Males Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Bosses